Naruto Path of The Gods
by Jonny519067gmail
Summary: After a freak accident with Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto ends up in Olympus, in Ancient Greece. Will he be able to go back to his world?
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto Path of the Gods**_

_**This is the story of how a normal ninja borders on the line of abnormality.**_

_**Naruto was training with Kakashi.**_

"_**Use more power Naruto, when we are training, I'm not Kakashi, but I'm an enemy ninja."**_

"_**You should know sensei I always give 100% plus more"**_

"_**Then use more power!"**_

"_**Okay then!"**_

_**Naruto began to focus.**_

"_**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"**_

_**The minute the kyuubi saw an opening he rushed to let his own chakra out. The red chakra began to engulf the whole area. Yamato was getting food for the two of them when he felt the tremendous chakra. He used the hand sign: Ram, and disappeared in a puff of white smoke. When he got there it was too late. The kyuubi's chakra was so strong that it opened up a time vortex, and ran through it, dragging Naruto with him. **_

_**They found themselves in ancient Athens. The kyuubi was still in its nine tailed form, when the people saw this they immediately thought he was a god, and bowed. They took Kyuubi to Mount Olympus, and outright made him a throne of red fire.**_

"_**Why do you carry a human, God of Foxes?**_

_**Knowing of Greek mythology, he made an excuse.**_

"_**I was sealed into this vessel by Chronis. So I cannot move anywhere freely without this BOY. So we have an agreement I help him out when he needs power, and I don't die. If this vessel dies, I will die along with it. I guess you could call him a demigod. Damn!"**_

"_**What is it **_Θεός των αλεπούδων (God of Foxes in Greek)?"

"_**The vessel wants control again. The vessel is the same as I am; he is the **__**Θεός των αλεπούδων as well.**__** Goodbye for now."**_

"_**Where am I" Naruto asked.**_

"_**You are on the top of Olympus, Θεός των αλεπούδων."**_

"_**What the heck is Olympus, and what does Θεός των αλεπούδων even MEAN.**_

"_**Olympus is the palace of the Gods, and Θεός των αλεπούδων means God of Foxes.**_

"_**Ah you must've talked to Kyuubi no Kitsune"**_

"_**What does that mean Θεός των αλεπούδων "**_

"_**Nine tailed Fox,"**_

**_"How did I get to this place? This looks like a totally different time. All I remember is training with Kakashi-sensei"_**

**_"You never told us that, Θεός των αλεπούδων. Who is this Kakashi, and what does sensei mean."_**

**_"Kakashi is a very strong fighter who trained me. Sensei means Teacher."_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously on Naruto Path of the Gods:**_

Kyuubi's chakra was so strong that it opened up a time vortex. Kyuubi then ran through it, dragging Naruto with him on the eighth of his tail, unconscious. Naruto's limp body was in an orange jumpsuit, with his eyes closed. He had black pencil thin whiskers and blond hair. The red glow was brighter than the sun. This wasn't the first time this happened. Another time, one of his shadow clones went through a vortex just like it. That shadow clone was found himself in Sparta; there he learned to speak Greek.

Kyuubi found himself in ancient Athens. It has white marble columns, people using simple tools to do every day jobs. Kyuubi was still in its nine tailed form. When the people saw this they immediately thought he was a god, and bowed. The people were in beige like skin color, wearing clean white togas, and large muscles. The houses looked like simple homes, triangular roofs, and a square bottom. Each house had two 32 feet marble columns. The people took Kyuubi to Mount Olympus, a long corridor that ended with a large marble room, and quickly made him a throne of red fire.

"Why do you carry a human, God of Foxes?" a commoner asked. The commoner looked different, a young boy with the look of determination. Knowing of Greek mythology, he made an excuse.

"I couldn't travel before, because I had no bodily form. I wanted to move around, but I believed that the people would be afraid of a 50 ft. beast with nine-tails. You don't look like a Greek. You look _different._" Kyuubi said with curiosity.

"How'd you know? You're right I'm Sumerian, held captive by the Greeks." The commoner said with a bit of surprise in his face.

The Sumerians have very small differences from the Greeks. They are a city-state of Mesopotamia, an ancient country south from Greece.

"DANG!" Kyuubi exclaimed obviously feeling pain by the tone in his voice

"What is it Θεός των αλεπούδων (God of Foxes in Greek)?"

"I can't stay in this form for too long I have to turn back to the human form. He is the Θεός των αλεπούδων as well." Kyuubi said

"Where am I?" Naruto asked, speaking in fluent Greek

"You are on the top of Olympus, Θεός των αλεπούδων." The commoner answered

"How the heck did I get to Olympus? Wait! God of Foxes?! I'm no god!" Naruto asked, with anger and surprise

"Olympus is the palace of the Gods, and yes you are, you're God of Foxes. The commoner said while the thought of 'This boy is stupid'

"That dang kyuubi" Naruto said lividly

"That nine-tailed fox?" the commoner asked

"I must've gone through a vortex again."Naruto thinking 'Ahhh that's what happened"

"My name is Coleus"

"We must get you trained there is a big fight about to happen. Chronis- Titan of Time- intends to gather his titan army and the gods who have been banished from Olympus and take it back." Coleus told him

"Wait what the hell is a titan, who's in this army, and why the hell do I care?" Naruto said angrily.

"If you don't get trained, Kronos'll kill you first. Fresh young demigod, with a god inside of him, *chuckle*, you'll be like chariot kill, he'd want to crush you before you get a chance to get stronger, he sees you as a threat and want you dead you'd be a thorn in his side." Θεός της αστραπής (Zeus, God of Lightning in Greek) said as he walked in on the conversation "You might want to listen to him Θεός των αλεπούδων, he may just be a common human but he's not stupid. He knows." Zeus said

Zeus was a stern figure. He was 7 feet tall; the lightning bolts all around him gave him a glow. He had a 5 o' clock shadow and wore a white toga.

"And…. Who the hell are you?! I'm NOT gonna listen to some loser in a freaking toga, who doesn't know me, what the heck are you! A chariot basketball player you're like 7 dang feet tall! How's the dang weather up there?! I know! It's cloudy with a case of 'You're full of it'! And what's with the freaking lightning bolts?! Did your three year old son draw those?!"

"Let's see if you're so tough in front of Medusa. If you aren't turned to stone I'll consider not blasting you to bits!" Zeus said with a chuckle

"Who the freak is this MEDUSA? One of your stupid friends? Does she want to get yelled at too?"

Poof! Naruto disappeared in a white puff of smoke.

"Where the hell am I" Naruto inquired.

He was in a place with 30 torches, each lit with Greek fire- a green fire that can never wear out- that made the place look like a big corridor. 15 of them on each side. In the spaces between them, there was a marble column.

"Who dares enter the lair of Medusa?!" Medusa's voice was like a loud shriek, like scratching a chalkboard. In her voice you could hear the snakes in her hair hissing.

She came out of complete darkness. She had at least 90 snakes in her hair, big green lips, eyes that looked like charcoal, a long white dress with bloodstains, high black heels, and legs that looked like snakes themselves.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, or as you may call me Θεός των αλεπούδων have entered this place because of that blasted Zeus."

"*Hisssss*we have a lot in common, that dang Zeus did this to me. I used to be a beautiful woman. ---------Wait! Why the heck aren't you turned into stone?"

"What the heck do you mean…….Turned to stone?"

"Anyone who looks in my eyes is turned to stone."

"I don't know."

"It feels as if some power is enveloping this place. It feels as though something is protecting you. No, resisting the effect of my eyes!"

Kyuubi angrily said in Naruto's mind:___You stupid fool! Do you want to get killed? If you die I die and I don't want to die. If we were separated, I would let you die. Don't you just waltz into a battle all so ignorantly!_

_Without knowing your opponents' abilities. What if I weren't here to save your sorry behind, you would be a freaking statue. Now be smart and go get that shiny shield over there. Its reflection will stop Medusa from getting any closer and reacting so you can go in for the kill! _

Naruto did so, but it didn't work. She turned her body to stone to react to the attack the unfroze everything but her hand and drove that hand through Naruto's stomach. Blood dripped everywhere there was an enormous hole through his stomach. Naruto coughed out blood. His eyes were almost closed. His half dead eyes grew larger, because his eyes were looking for light he could not find.

_Naruto! You're dying on me don't you die I told you I don't want to die yet!_ Θεός των αλεπούδων said in his mind with the anger of a thousand Scrooges.

"Well what the hell do you want me to do you stupid fox?! I did what you told me to do and it didn't work!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You should stop talking to yourself and fight. It makes my battles much more fun. Medusa hissed like playing with her prey

**Will Naruto survive? Will Medusa kill him? What will kyuubi do? Will Zeus be right? These questions and more will be answered on the next chapter! Keep reading ;)**


End file.
